In the field of optical communication, optical information which is obtained by photo-electrically converting large volumes of digital information is transmitted by optical cables at high speed. In this technology field, it is possible to hook up a plurality of electrical apparatuses with optical cables by connecting a male optical connector to a female optical connector. The male optical connector has a plug housing to which a optical cable is attached, and the female optical connector has a receptacle housing inside of which at least one photoelectric conversion element of a light-emitting element and a light-receiving element.
In the case where the light-emitting element is mounted in the photoelectric conversion element module inside the female optical connector, optical information emergent from the light-emitting element is transmitted to the optical cable side through the male optical connector. Meanwhile, in the case where the light-receiving element is mounted in the photoelectric conversion element module inside the female optical connector, optical information transmitted from the optical cable side is received by the light-receiving element through the male optical connector. In the case where the light-emitting element and the light-receiving element are mounted in the photoelectric conversion element module inside the female optical connector, optical information is transmitted and received.
As a female optical connector into which a male optical connector with an optical cable attached thereto is detachably inserted, there is an optical connector with improvements with respect to both electromagnetic noise shielding performance and radiation performance. (e.g., see JP-A-2002-303766).
FIG. 10 is an exploded perspective view of a related optical connector, and FIG. 11 is a vertical cross-sectional view of the related optical connector.
A related optical connector 100 shown in FIGS. 10 and 11 is disclosed in the aforementioned JP-A-2002-303766, and a brief description will be given with reference to JP-A-2002-303766.
As shown in FIGS. 10 and 11, the related optical connector 100 includes a photoelectric conversion element module 101, a metal shield case 110, a connector housing 120, and a metal shield cover 130.
Here, a description will be given for the aforementioned members 101, 110, 120, and 130 in this order. The photoelectric conversion element module 101 has a photoelectric conversion element 103 mounted in front of an element body portion 102 and a plurality of lead terminals 104 extending below the element body portion 102.
The metal shield case 110 is formed into a rectangular shape by using a metal plate for shielding electromagnetic noise by covering the photoelectric conversion element module 101. Further, the metal shield case 110 has a pin-like soldering portion 110a extending downward from the underside thereof.
The connector housing 120 is formed into a substantially rectangular shape by using an insulative resin material, and has on its front side an opening 120a into which a mating connector (not shown) is detachably inserted. A ferrule guiding portion 120b, into which a ferrule fitted to a leading end of an optical cable in the mating connector (not shown) is guided, is formed in the rear of the interior of this opening 120a (shown only in FIG. 11) in an annular shape in conformity with the photoelectric conversion element 103 of the photoelectric conversion element module 101. Further, a recess 120c for accommodating the metal shield case 110 which covers the photoelectric conversion element module 101 is formed in the rear of this ferrule guiding portion 120b, and a positioning fixing portion 120d extends downward from the underside of the connector housing 120.
In addition, the metal shield cover 130 is formed into a box shape with its front and lower sides open by using a metal plate, and has a plurality of pin-like soldering portions 130a extending downward from the underside of the metal shield cover 130. The metal shield cover 130 is in contact with the rear side portion of the metal shield case 110 which is exposed to outside the connector housing 120, and the metal shield cover 130 shields electromagnetic noise by covering the outer sides of the connector housing 120, and radiates heat generated in the photoelectric conversion element 103 to the outside through the metal shield case 110.
Further, after the photoelectric conversion element module 101 is covered by the metal shield case 110, this metal shield case 110 is accommodated into the recess 120c from the rear side of the connector housing 120. After the connector housing 120 is covered by the metal shield cover 130, the optical connector 100 is mounted on a mounting board P, the soldering portion 110a of the metal shield case 110 and the soldering portions 130a of the metal shield cover 130 are soldered on the back side of the mounting board P.
It is described in the JP-A-2002-303766 that, according to the above-described related optical connector 100 of above configuration, the photoelectric conversion element module 101 is shielded from electromagnetic noise doubly by both the metal shield case 110 and the metal shield cover 130, and the heat generated in the photoelectric conversion element 103 is radiated to the outside through the metal shield case 110.
Citation List
Patent Literature                PLT1: JP-A-2002-303766Summary Of InventionTechnical Problem        
With the above-described related optical connector 100, the photoelectric conversion element module 101, the metal shield case 110, the connector housing 120, and the metal shield cover 130 are respectively fabricated separately, and these component members 101, 110, 120, and 130 are assembled, so that the assembling man-hours disadvantageously increases. Hence, the related optical connector 100 has been expensive.
In addition, with the above-described related optical connector 100, although the photoelectric conversion element module 101 can be reliably shielded from electromagnetic noise by both the metal shield case 110 and the metal shield cover 130, the both members 110 and 130 require sheet metal bending in conformity with the outer configurations of the photoelectric conversion element module 101 and the connector housing 120. Hence, a problem also arises in that the manufacturing cost of the both members 110 and 130 disadvantageously becomes high.
Accordingly, an object of the invention is to provide a female optical connector and a method of manufacturing a female optical connector which are capable of shielding the photoelectric conversion element module from electromagnetic noise by a simple structure and of improving production efficiency by reducing the assembling manhour.
Solution to Problem
According to one or more illustrative aspects of the present invention, there is provided an optical connector comprising a housing including a bottom wall, a plurality of side walls each of which stands from the bottom wall, and an opening defined by the side walls; a metal lead provided on the bottom wall; a photoelectric conversion element mounted on the metal lead; a resin case covering the photoelectric conversion element; a lens corresponding to the photoelectric conversion element and provided on the resin case; and an electromagnetic shield provided on the resin case and including a first through hole from which the lens is exposed.
Preferably, the housing includes a partition wall which is parallel to the bottom wall and has a second through hole corresponding to the first through hole.
Preferably, the electromagnetic shield is sandwiched by the resin case and the partition wall.
Preferably, the lens and resin case are integrally formed from a translucent resin.
Preferably, the photoelectric conversion element is at least one of a light-emitting element and a light-receiving element.
Preferably, an optical axis of the photoelectric conversion element and an optical axis of the lens are identical.
Preferably, the first through hole and the second through hole have a same shape.
In addition, according to one or more illustrative aspects of the invention, there is provided a method for manufacturing an optical connector comprising steps of: mounting a photoelectric conversion element on a metal lead frame; obtaining a photoelectric conversion module by molding a resin case for covering the photoelectric conversion element and a lens having an optical axis which is identical to an optical axis of the photoelectric conversion element from a translucent resin; mounting an electromagnetic shield on the resin case; forming a resin housing so as to bury the photoelectric conversion module therein.
Preferably, the photoelectric conversion element is at least one of a light-emitting element and a light-receiving element.